


Don't sink my Ship...

by mallorysendings



Category: Beth Greene/Daryl Dixon - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallorysendings/pseuds/mallorysendings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl's thoughts on Episode 8 Coda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't sink my Ship...

**Author's Note:**

> I am so upset, i feel awful. i will continue trying to finish my stories that i have going. I have grown SO much as a writer because of these two wonderful characters. I fell in love with them. I will continue writing for them for as long as i can. Bethyl on. and please let us remember the good times.

Another fuckin dead girl. One moment he had his hand on her shoulder and then next he lost her. In the blink of an eye his hopes and dreams shattered. Crumbled at his feet.  
Leveling his gun on Dawn his heart in his throat his finger pulled the trigger cruelly. He breathed hard unbelieving but acting on pure rage he shot her knowing she had pulled the trigger accidentally. This is not what was supposed to happen. Beth should still be alive. Why didn’t he actually stop her when she went to hug Noah. He felt his feet move but he held himself back. Like he had with the Governor. He had a clear shot… He could have stopped this as he could have stopped the Governor. 

He never got to tell her…He shook his head tears running down his face he bend down to pull her into his arms. No one else stepped forward. Her head lolled lifelessly to the side. He adjusted her so her head leaned against him. He carried her like this before… only not as dead weight but with smiles. With joy and hope for a future together. 

He could not listen to the words being said by Rick, all he could see was the golden yellow of her hair. The clean smell of her. The weight of her body in his arms. His eyes took their fill of her face while he could. Knowing he would never see it smile again. All hope was lost. Outside he saw her sister on the ground crying… He could not think about her, all he could think of was how he would never get to tell her. Never get to show her. Beth Greene changed him…she gave him hope, but losing her had made him lose it all over again.  
He had dreamed of the next time his arms would hold her… But not like this…. It wasn't supposed to be this way.


End file.
